User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 11: Is This The End?
(Try to find all the references :D) (And no, it's not the end, I have at least 1 chapter left to do.) They watched as the drawbridge came down, the entrance to where they would get their revenge. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here, before more giant spiders come." Charles said. Order was still white as a ghost from that experience. "Yeah, let's get in that castle and get revenge on those old builders." The Lever responded. "The place isn't guarded though, that makes me suspicious." Georgia said. "Who cares, let's go and get home." Ocelot scoffed. And with that, they walked on the drawbridge, and into the huge castle, and as soon as they did, the drawbridge came up. "Woah, look at this place, it must have taken a lot of gold to build the interior of this place!" Jesse mentioned. The interior of the castle was beautiful, absolutely breath taking, the whole interior was made of gold, and there were breath taking paintings and decorations. They walked down the corridor that lead straight ahead, they passed by several other corridors and rooms, they saw several humans and villagers walking through these corridors. Then they entered a large circular room that appeared to be a lobby, and in the middle was a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton on a stand, and on it was a sign that read: "The last known dinosaur from the badlands, killed by Hadrian with a cross bow." They knew that it wasn't the last dinosaur, due to the family of dinosaurs they saw in the badlands. There was another corridor that lead to another large room, but was shaped like a square, and in it was a pedestal with a book on it that read: "Portal Atlas". "Maybe that book can get us home! It might have useful information in it." Peace suggested as they made their way to the room. Then the corridor was blocked immediately by iron bars, and so was the other one. "Great, now we're trapped!" YouTube scoffed. "Why would they trap us here though?" Order asked. Then they heard a witch cackle. Immediately they were surrounded by hostile mobs, Skeletons, Creepers, and Cave Spiders, they all had armour on and a few skeletons had iron swords instead of bows. "Ugh, I guess we have to fight again." Ender groaned. "LETS DO THIS." Wolf yelled. And with that they engaged in a fight with the mobs, the mobs greatly outnumbered them though, and they had no weapons but their arms and legs. Order stopped on a Cave Spider, killing it instantly, she smiled in triumph as a Creeper snuck up on her. "ORDER LOOK OUT!" Georgia shouted, she kicked the Creeper, which flew back and exploded, blowing up the stand the T-Rex skeleton was standing on, the skeleton then fell with a loud crash, the bones landed on some mobs. "Oh no, Hadrian is going to be testy about this." The Witch said, her voice sounded worried. "Huh, YOU saving ME, that's something unheard of." Order joked. Georgia smiled, the 2 grabbed iron swords that the dead skeletons dropped, and continued fighting. "GUYS, GET THE SKELETONS IRON SWORDS WHEN YOU KILL THEM!" Georgia yelled. They did as they were told, and grabbed the swords when they killed Skeletons, it made the fight much easier. Ender stabbed a Creeper with his sword, then kicked it to the ground. Then he noticed that the Witch kept summoning more mobs. "KILL THE WITCH GUYS." Ender yelled. They ran at The Witch as they sliced at the mobs she sent. She noticed that they were quickly overpowering her troops, and started throwing potions at the group. "AHHHH!" Ender yelled as he was hit with a potion of harming. Most of her potions were deflected though, and all of her mobs were killed, she realized what they had done and was about to summon more mobs, then Ender pinned her against the iron bars and Jesse put his sword to the Witch's neck. "KILL HER!" Jesse M ordered. "NO! PLEASE! DONT KILL ME! ILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE DONT HURT ME." She screamed, her ears full of tears. Jesse M looked at Ender and Jesse, who had the Witch pinned to the "wall" as Winslow, Becky and Peace pointed their swords at her. "Let her go." Jesse M ordered. "First, empty your pockets." Ocelot told the Witch. She promptly took all of the negative effect potions out of her cloak, it took a long time for her to get rid of al the potions. "Okay, that's the last of them, what do you want? I'll do anything!" The Witch sulked, tears rushing down her face. "Lower the gates." Wolf told her. "Okay, give me a second." The Witch said as she waved her arms, the gates then lowered. "You're free to go." Jesse M told her. The Witch got to her feet and ran out of the lobby as fast as her legs could carry her. "Let's go get that book." Becky said, determination in her voice. They ran toward the room with the book, went to grab it off the pedestal, and then... A piston shifted, and the pedestal with the book went into the floor below. "Well... Well... Well..." A familiar voice said, it was Hadrian, followed by the other 3 old builders, and his parrot who was perched on his shoulder. "You thought your escape would be that easy? Well think again underlings." Mevia cackled. Everyone drew their swords, prepared for their final battle to freedom. Then Hadrian pulled A strange block from his inventory. "You see, I just can't have people leave, you know." He said, the block starting to glow. Polly cackled and Mevia smiled, Otto and Harper were worried. "What are you going to do?" Wolf asked him. "THIS." Hadrian responded. Then, Hadrian, Mevia, Otto, Harper, and Polly then fused together, the command block in the centre of the new body. "Well, that was pointless." Becky scoffed. "Pointless, POINTLESS? ILL SHOW YOU POINTLESS." The Hadrian head shouted, he sounded like all the people fused together talking at once. Then his face opened, like the faceplates of a FNaF animatronic, and he grabbed Becky, the command block then fused her with the already fused Old Builders. Everyone looked in horror... Their friend had just been killed... "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR, RUN!!!!!" The Lever shouted. They ran out from the throne room and into the corridor, long arms from the command block creature then shot out from the darkness, they heard someone scream. "THEY GOT GEORGIA!!!!!" Order yelled. There was nothing they could do to save her as the blocks that made up the castle were sucked into the throne room one by one, making the command block creature larger, then it started sucking up PEOPLE, VILLAGERS, AND MOBS into its tractor beams, they screamed as they were pulled into the command block. "GUYS, DUCK!" Ocelot shouted. Everyone hit the dirt as they saw the Tyrannosaurus skeleton that they had saw in the lobby get sucked into the tractor beam. Once the skeleton had passed, they continued running. "yOu AlL cAn RuN, bUt YoU cAnNoT hIdE fRoM mE, tHe BeAsT oF tHe CoMmAnD bLoCk, I wIlL fInD tHe ReSt Of YoU, nO mAtTeR wHaT!" They heard the beast yell. "We need to get away from that thing!" Charles yelled. They ran into every corridor they saw that was to the left, as they ran they saw even more people, villagers and mobs get either sucked into tractor beams, or grabbed by long black arms... Then they heard something that made them stop in their tracks. "My AwFuL cReAtUrEs, Go AnD fInD tHe SuRvIvOrS, pIcK tHe CaStLe ClEaN!" The beast shouted, they could hear it from where they were very clearly, even from how deep they were into the castle! Then they heard the roars of strange beasts. 2 people ran from the corridor that intersected with the corridor the group was in, then a large beast grabbed them both and.. Absorbed them. They looked at the hideous creature, it was big and bulbous, it was a large mass of dark red and black, it had a huge mouth in the centre of its face, lined with rows of sharp teeth, it looked a lot like a slug, it had a long slug like tail and 3 stubby legs, and throughout its body were various parts of the people and mobs it had absorbed, including a villager head placed on top of the creature's body. "Stay... Quiet..." Winslow said to them. Then The Lever sneezed, he ALWAYS sneezed at the wrong times! The Creature's Villager head then turned to face that corridor, it looked straight at them... And let out an ear piercing shriek, and the creature ran towards them, roaring and shrieking as it ran. "THIS WAY!" Ender yelled, they ran into a corridor to their left, the creature was fast, but it was not faster than them, but it was gaining on them. "DONT LOOK BACK!" Peace screamed. Then they came to a dead end. "WE'RE TRAPPED!" The Lever panicked. Then they heard an iron trap door open, and heard a familiar voice call to them from their right. "GUYS! GET IN HERE!" The voice yelled, they looked down to see Sebastian. "YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" Order yelled. "I know, but ever since I respawned I've changed, I swear!" He yelled. The Creature was getting closer. "Can we trust him?" Jesse asked. "Do we have a choice?" Ocelot said as she went down into the place where the door lead too, the others followed, Wolf was the last to get in, and slammed the iron trapdoor shut, they were safe. In front of them was Sebastian, who looked completely sane, and 2 of his teammates, Maddox who was a Vilager, and Anton who was a human. "Okay Sebastian, what is this place?" YouTube asked. "Sorry to but in, but place this is the torture chambers that the old builders use to torture people who refuse to participate in their stupid games." Maddox explained. "I should know..." Anton said as he shuddered, as if he just had an unpleasant flashback. Sebastian tapped his friend on the soldier to comfort him. "We came here ever since we respawned, nobody came to torture us though because we hid in a vault that is located in the middle of this place." Sebastian explained. Then 4 tentacles shot into the holes of the iron trap door, and the sound of loud creaking was heard, the creature was pulling the trap door out... And it succeeded. The creature then started to squeeze through the hole, it was much bigger then the hole, but it was doing it, and it was getting in FAST. "I hate to say this again, but I guess we have to run again!" Charles moaned. "Follow us, we can get you to the vault! we'll be safe there!" Sebastian yelled as he and his comrades ran down a wide hall to the right, there was another hall, but it was blocked by a weird substance... It looked like the skin of The Command Beast and the Creature that was pursuing them. They ran down the hall, then something horrible happened. Ender fell through the floor. "KEEP GOING! WE CAN MOURN HIM LATER!" Maddox called out. Order peeked in the hole, it was full of the same flesh like substance, there where thousands of small tentacles lining it. "COME ON ORDER!" Winslow yelled. She ran up to them as the Creature followed, it got over the hole easily, which had been blocked by that fleshy substance. Then they came to an intersection. "Left is the right way!" Sebastian said. Then they heard a voice. "I sEe PeOpLe!" It said, from the voice... Or rather voi''ces'', it was both Becky and Georgia talking at once. The creature came out from the right hallway, it looked disgusting... Georgia and Becky were fused together, they had 4 long legs like that of a creeper, there was another female who's upper half could be seen sagging from the left side of the legs, and a villager's front half who was protruding from the stomach, it also had a third arm. They ran from the 2 horrendous beasts that were after them, terror filled their heads as they ran, their arms, legs, sides and other body parts burned from all the running. "THERES THE VAULT!" Anton shouted. Everyone ran into the vault, the 2 creatures chasing after them into the corridor that lead to the vault. "DoN't LeAvE uS oUt HeRe! LeT aLl Of Us BeCoMe OnE!" The Becky/Georgia fusion shouted, the other creature then roared, seemingly agreeing. "HURRY UP AND CLOSE THE DAMN PISTON DOOR!" Sebastian yelled at Maddox, who was putting a code into a redstone machine. 3 clicks of a button. Followed by 1 flick of a lever. Then 2 clicks of another button. Then flip the lever again. The piston door closed just in time as the 2 creatures smacked into the iron block piston door. "We're safe now, don't worry." Sebastian reassured them. The vault was made of iron, everywhere there were chests that had nothing in them, several papers scattered the floor, there was also a desk with some notes, banners with stuff written down on them littered the walls. Then a flower pot rolled out from a dark corner of the vault... "We know you're in here with us, whoever you are, get out here and show yourself." Ocelot said, they were prepared for a fight. Then Ender walked out from the darkness... "ENDER?" Order yelled, she ran out to hug her friend, but Sebastian stopped her. "Are you kidding me? We can't trust him!" Sebastian told her. "Why?" Order asked. "What if he is one of those creatures, just using Ender's body to trick us!" Charles suggested. "I agree, we should at least put him through some sort of test." Jesse M replied. The others nodded. Ender then stretched out his hand. "Don't listen to them Order, it's really me! I know how to stop the Command Beast! Just take my hand..." Ender said to her. "ORDER, DONT LISTEN TO HIM, HES TRICKING YOU!" Wolf yelled. Everyone else had their iron swords out, except for Maddox and Sebastian, who had Bows, and Anton, who had an iron axe. Order didn't know who to believe... What should she do? Trust Ender, it's him. It's not him, don't trust him. Test him first. Kill him. Do nothing. Category:Blog posts